Cauchemar
by Diaboliqua
Summary: A la suite d'une enquête mouvementée, John fait des cauchemars à répétition ce qui, une nuit, empêche Sherlock de trouver le sommeil. Notre détective en vient à rejoindre John dans sa chambre...Venez lire...OS JohnLock.


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Voici un nouvel OS sur l'univers de Sherlock avec en primeur mon couple préféré : JohnLock. **

**Je tiens à dédier cet OS à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mon premier OS sur Sherlock intitulé "Sous la pluie", mais aussi à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de venir le lire. **

**Un grand merci à vous tous. **

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Sherlock et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucun profit financier de cet écrit. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que Benedict Cumberbatch n'est pas à moi...quel dommage ! **

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une excellente lecture ! **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire à la fin ! **

**Diabo**

* * *

Cauchemar

Sherlock n'arrêtait pas de se retourner encore et encore dans son lit. Pour une fois qu'il avait envie de dormir quelques heures après une enquête des plus fatigantes, pas moyen. La raison ? Eh bien, elle se résumait en un mot : John. D'habitude, c'était le détective qui perturbait le sommeil de son colocataire en tirant dans les murs ou en jouant du violon mais, pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés.

La chambre du médecin étant juste au-dessus de la sienne, le brun entendait le lit grincer encore et encore à chaque mouvement de son ami. Non, ce n'était pas ce que vous croyez. John n'avait pas remmené de rencard chez eux.

Il ne le faisait jamais. _Tiens, c'est vrai, ça ! Pourquoi n'invite-t-il jamais ses…copines à venir passer la nuit ici ? Je ne lui ai jamais dit, à aucun moment, qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire !_ Peut-être était-ce juste parce que John ne voulait pas le gêner ? _Sornettes ! John se soucie de moi, mais pas au point de choisir ses rencarts en fonction de ce qui me gêne ou pas ! Si c'était le cas, il ne serait avec personne. Non, personne ! _Mais, John n'était avec personne. Et depuis plusieurs mois déjà. _Ah oui! Plus de boutonneuse, ni de prof rasoir depuis plus de trois mois ! Etrange…_ Oui, étrange. Ne restait plus au détective qu'à mettre le doigt sur la raison qui poussait John à ne plus avoir de…rencarts. _Quatre possibilités !_ Vraiment ! Tant que ça !_ Bon, d'accord, deux possibilités. _Bien sûr.

Un gémissement plus sonore que les autres tira le brun de ses pensées. John n'allait pas bien depuis leur dernière enquête. Pas bien du tout même. Le médecin avait tout fait pour masquer son malaise au détective, mais cela avait été peine perdue. Les émotions du blond se lisaient sur son visage tel un livre ouvert à la page intéressant le cadet.

Le détective jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 3h00. Sherlock soupira en se retournant une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Il devrait penser à faire l'acquisition de boules quies au cas où les cauchemars de John se répéteraient.

Mais peut-être serait-il utile de revenir brièvement sur les évènements qui avaient amenés le bon médecin à être aussi perturbé ? _Excellente suggestion !_

Une semaine plus tôt, une femme, brune, la quarantaine, élégante et distinguée, avait poussé la sonnette du 221B Baker Street. Une seule pression d'à peine une demi-seconde. Une cliente. Sherlock et John s'en étaient de suite réjouis.

En effet, ils n'avaient pas eu d'enquêtes durant près de deux semaines et le détective avait été au bord de la crise de nerfs. La femme, Madame Bradford, était l'épouse du Sous-Lieutenant Bradford détaché en première ligne en Afghanistan quatre ans plus tôt. John le connaissait pour avoir combattu à ses côtés.

A son retour, deux semaines auparavant, le Sous-Lieutenant Bradford s'était fait arrêter par ses supérieurs de la British Army accusé d'être impliqué dans la mort de sept soldats à la suite d'une embuscade.

L'homme criait son innocence et avait demandé à sa femme de prendre contact avec John et son ami détective. Pour le coup, Mycroft leur avait été d'une grande aide et Sherlock avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour supporter son frère plusieurs jours de suite.

Mais il l'avait fait pour John. Son ami avait pris l'affaire à cœur convaincu de l'innocence de l'homme avec qui il avait frôlé à plusieurs reprises la mort en Afghanistan. Le médecin avait alors commencé à avoir des nuits plus agitées et plus courtes qu'à l'ordinaire.

Cela n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis la fin de l'enquête, trois jours plus tôt. Ils n'avaient pas pu prouver l'innocence de Bradford. Pas par manque de preuves, mais simplement parce qu'il était effectivement coupable de trahison et responsable de la mort de ses hommes sous les balles ennemies.

John avait essayé de faire bonne figure, mais sans grand résultat.

Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre à l'étage. Ce n'était pas une bonne nuit pour le médecin. D'habitude, celui-ci finissait par se réveiller en sursaut, mais pas cette fois. Il devait être « prisonnier » de son cauchemar. Sherlock hésitait. Devait-il monter s'assurer que tout allait bien malgré le fait que le médecin lui arracherait surement la tête pour avoir osé pénétrer sa chambre ? _Que ferait John ?_

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le brun se décida à quitter sa chambre, traversa la cuisine et monta la volée d'escaliers menant à la chambre de son ami. Les gémissements devenaient plus récurrents et plus sonores. Malgré tout quelque peu inquiet, le détective pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Le médecin s'agitait dans tous les sens en gémissant. Le cadet s'approcha en veillant à ne pas faire craquer le plancher.

Il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver avec un Browning pointé entre les deux yeux. Cela gâcherait définitivement sa nuit. Sherlock s'assit avec grande précaution sur le bord du lit.

- John, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce qu'il n'adressait qu'à son ami. John, réveille-toi, c'est moi, Sherlock.

- Mmm…Sher…Sherlock, gémit le médecin en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Oui, je suis là John, dit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de son colocataire.

_Erreur_. Le médecin sursauta et se redressa brusquement, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du brun. John, le souffle court, les yeux reflétant toujours l'épouvante de son cauchemar, ne sembla même pas prendre conscience de la présence de Sherlock. Celui-ci, en revanche, se sentait troublé par leur brusque proximité.

Sherlock, ne voulant pas effrayer John plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, se contenta de n'effectuer aucuns mouvements brusques. Le regard noisette de son ami finit par se poser sur le visage du détective.

Le cadet pinça les lèvres. Ca y était. Il allait se faire mettre à la porte à coups de hurlements et de bousculades…comme la dernière fois. Bon, d'accord, la dernière fois, il l'avait mérité. On n'avait pas idée de se servir de son colocataire – soldat qui plus est – comme cobaye – non volontaire, fallait-il le dire ? - pour effectuer des expériences sur le sommeil. _Je me suis excusé il me semble, non ? _

Non, réveiller John en sursaut n'était pas la meilleure des idées que Sherlock avait eue.

Le silence, seulement brisé par la respiration essoufflée du blond, commençait à mettre la patience du logicien à rude épreuve. Oui, une minute de silence était déjà bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter surtout dans cette situation.

- John, finit-il par murmurer. Tout va bien ?

_Non, mais quelle stupide question ! Evidemment qu'il ne va pas bien ! Ca y est ! John m'a contaminé, je deviens comme les gens…normaux…à poser des questions dont je connais déjà les réponses…Si Mycroft me voyait ! Ben oui, justement, il me voit. Lui et ses caméras…_

Non, John n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout même. Le blond s'écarta de lui, alluma sa lampe de chevet, rejeta les draps et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, tournant le dos à son ami.

- Tout va bien Sherlock. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Tu peux retourner te coucher, maintenant.

Un beau mensonge si l'on se fiait aux trémolos bien présents dans la voix du soldat et à ses reniflements répétitifs. _Il est en train de pleurer !_

Sherlock se sentit mal. Pour son ami.

Le détective jeta un coup d'œil à John puis à la porte qu'il avait laissée entre-ouverte puis à John à nouveau. Il lui serait facile de se lever et de quitter la pièce sans bruits. Partir sans se retourner et laisser son colocataire seul avec sa détresse et ses souvenirs. Oui, très facile. Surtout pour un sociopathe. Mais, ce n'était pas ce que ferait John si les rôles avaient été inversés. Le blond ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'envoyer balader. John était comme un boumerang, il revenait toujours.

Aujourd'hui, c'était à lui d'être là pour son ami. Tant pis s'il se prenait une droite dans la mâchoire. _Oui, mais _cela_ fait quand même mal ! _Un sanglot plus fort que les autres le fit se lever, contourner le lit et s'asseoir aux côtés de John. Le brun se risqua à poser une main aux longs doigts sur la droite de son ami serrée en poing. John sursauta au contact, mais ne se déroba pas.

- Ecoute John, je sais bien que tu préfèrerais rester seul plutôt que de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant moi, mais je sais aussi que tu ne vas pas bien depuis quelques temps. Laisse-moi t'aider.

- J'…j'apprécie…ce que tu…essaies de faire…mais tu ne peux…pas m'aider, répondit le blond entre ses sanglots.

Le cœur de Sherlock se serra. _Et oui ! J'en ai un au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas ! C'est une info qui pourrait faire la Une du Times, non ?_ S'il ne s'agissait pas de John, il aurait déjà effectué une retraite stratégique vers sa propre chambre depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais Sherlock fit tout le contraire se surprenant lui-même.

Il passa un bras sur les épaules de John, se rapprocha de lui et vint coller son front contre la tempe droite du médecin.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler. Je sais que certains souvenirs peuvent être difficiles à supporter. J'en sais quelque chose. Mais, je veux être là pour toi, pour t'apporter du réconfort comme tu le fais si souvent avec moi.

Le médecin essuya rageusement ses larmes – geste inutile puisqu'elles coulèrent de plus belles – avant de poser sa main libre sur celle de Sherlock.

- Merci, dit-il.

Voir les larmes couler sur les joues de son ami lui donna un nouveau coup au cœur. Il attira vers lui le blond posant sa tête sur son torse. John se perdit dans l'étreinte en passant les bras autour de la taille du détective. En fin de compte, il était heureux que Sherlock soit resté avec lui. Sa présence et la chaleur qui émanait de son corps lui faisaient un bien fou.

John avait un peu honte de se montrer aussi vulnérable devant Sherlock alors qu'habituellement il était celui qui intervenait toujours dans les situations délicates, celui qui était prêt à descendre d'une balle dans la tête le premier criminel qui oserait toucher ne fusse qu'à un seul cheveu du détective.

L'aîné se rendit vite compte qu'il était en train de tremper le t-shirt du brun avec ses litres de larmes, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'écarter. Cette étreinte lui faisait beaucoup de bien ainsi que la main de Sherlock occupée à lui caresser les cheveux. Plus les minutes passaient, plus sa respiration se calmait et plus les images de son cauchemar s'éloignaient.

Sherlock serra les bras plus fermement autour du corps de son ami. Il se sentait…heureux. Oui, c'était le mot. Il se sentait bien avec le médecin dans les bras, à lui frotter le dos ou à glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux, à respirer son odeur, à sentir son souffle sur son cou et son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Oui, Sherlock se sentait bien. Les autres contacts qu'il avait déjà eu avec John mains qui s'effleurent, genoux qui s'entrechoquent, épaules qui se frôlent lui avait toujours donné le frisson. Mais cette étreinte dépassait tout en sensation.

John bougea quelque peu et releva la tête pour croiser les yeux bleus du logicien. De suite, en bon médecin qu'il était, il fit quelques observations sur son colocataire. _Joues roses, pupilles légèrement dilatées, respiration plus difficile…_Le blond fut tenté de poser la main sur le front de Sherlock pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de température, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire.

C'était leur proximité physique qui troublait le détective. Cela décida John à briser l'étreinte et à se tenir à une distance plus respectable de son ami. Se passant une main sur le visage, il essaya de faire abstraction du brusque sentiment de manque qu'il ressentit. Levant à nouveau le regard vers Sherlock, il constata que celui-ci affichait un air…pincé. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une mince ligne. _Il se sent repoussé !_ Ce n'était pas ce que l'aîné voulait.

- Je crois que…ça va mieux, dit-il dans un souffle voulant briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Bien.

Sherlock se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en de grandes enjambées. Un soupire sonore du médecin lui fit tourner la tête vers lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Toi.

- Quoi, moi ? Je ne comprends pas.

John ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire un doux sourire au détective. Le blond ne donna pas l'occasion à Sherlock d'investiguer plus avant. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de conversation.

- Merci d'être monté voir si j'allais bien, reprit-il. Et tu avais raison.

- Ah oui ! Et sur quoi ?

- Etre réconforté m'a fait du bien…Merci.

- C'était un plaisir, répondit le détective avec l'un de ses rares sourires sincères.

Sourire qui disparut presque aussitôt quand il se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles. John eut le plaisir de voir les joues du brun se colorer légèrement de rouge, signe de sa gêne.

- Hum…est-ce que…est-ce que tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?, proposa Sherlock, moyen détourné qu'il avait trouvé pour s'éclipser.

Secrètement, il espérait que le médecin décline l'offre ainsi ne lui resterait plus qu'à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et à retourner illico presto dans sa chambre pour fermer la porte à double tour et ne plus en sortir pendant trois jours. _Minimum_.

- Un verre d'eau me ferait du bien, merci.

_D'accord, c'est loupé pour le plan A. Passons au plan B : … ! D'accord, je n'ai pas de plan B ! Nom de Dieu !_

- Je t'apporte ça, ronchonna-t-il en trainant des pieds signe de son mécontentement.

Sherlock regrettait presque d'être monté. Presque. Le câlin avec John avait vraiment valu le détour même s'il s'était fait repousser au bout de quelques minutes. Quand il revint dans la chambre, John se tenait debout près de la fenêtre occupé à regarder dans la rue, la main droite massant son épaule gauche là où le brun savait qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus.

- Tu as mal ?, demanda-t-il en déposant le verre sur la table de chevet.

- Un peu, oui, dit John en se tournant vers lui. La douleur a tendance à se manifester quand je me…

Le médecin soupira, ne terminant pas sa phrase mais Sherlock n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre. Le sommeil du blond l'avait ramené au jour où il s'était fait tirer dessus.

- Je sais que tu vas me dire que c'est psychosomatique, reprit l'aîné en venant se rasseoir sur son lit et attraper le verre pour boire une longue gorgée.

- Il est vrai que ça l'est, mais te le faire remarquer ne te serait pas très utile.

- Qu'est-ce qui serait utile, alors ?

- Peut-être te demander comment c'est arrivé ? Ou pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine décomposée de John.

Le détective ne savait plus où se mettre et le regard intense que le médecin lui lançait ne l'aidait pas.

- Ecoute, oublie. Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question. Cela ne me regarde pas. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Sherlock amorça un premier geste pour quitter la chambre de son ami. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il fut stoppé par la voix de John.

- Non ! Sherlock, reste ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul. Pas maintenant, pas cette nuit. S'il te plaît.

Le cœur de Sherlock s'emballa dans sa poitrine, sa respiration devint plus rapide d'un seul coup et une douce chaleur se propageait déjà depuis son..._ Non !_ _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'être…excité ! _Il se maudit pour ne pas avoir pensé à prendre sa robe de chambre. Au moins, elle lui aurait permis de masquer ce…désagrément. Une idée, vite. Il lui fallait une idée. _Eureka !_

- J'ai laissé mon portable dans ma chambre. Couche-toi. Je reviens, dit-il avant de sortir avec précipitation.

Le logicien dévala les escaliers ne pensant pas une seule seconde qu'il pouvait réveiller Mrs Hudson pour filer tout aussi rapidement dans sa chambre. Il attrapa sa robe accrochée au porte-manteau derrière la porte et l'enfila. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse et fut soulagé de voir que John était sous les draps.

Sherlock contourna le lit, se coucha et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Allongés côte à côte, les deux hommes fixaient le plafond sans oser effectuer le moindre mouvement. Le détective finit par soupirer.

- John, éteint la lumière. J'ai déjà du mal à dormir quand il fait nuit noire alors si mon cerveau pense qu'il fait jour, c'est mission impossible.

- Oh ! Hum, oui, bien sûr ! Désolé !, balbutia le médecin en se redressant sur un coude pour éteindre la lampe. Tu vas dormir avec ta robe de chambre ?

- Oui parce que…j'ai…je…_trouve quelque chose, vite !..._ j'ai froid.

- Tu as…froid, répéta John en haussant un sourcil, en plein mois d'août par plus de vingt-cinq degrés.

_Sherlock 0 – John 1…_

- Oui et alors ?, s'agaça le détective en tournant la tête vers son ami.

Grave erreur. Sherlock eut bien du mal à rester impassible face à la mine plus que septique qu'arborait John. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il n'avait pas trouvé le meilleur des mensonges.

- Rien, dit le blond, c'est juste que si tu as vraiment froid tu devrais mettre quelque chose de plus chaud que le simple t-shirt que tu portes en-dessous. Non ?

_Sherlock 0 – John 2…_

Le détective maudit intérieurement son colocataire de faire preuve d'autant de bon sens quand il ne le fallait pas. _Pourquoi, bon sang, n'est-il pas aussi observateur sur les scènes de crimes ?_ Peut-être tout simplement parce que Sherlock n'en était pas l'élément central ? _Stupide ! John ne s'intéresse pas à moi…de cette façon-là. _Ah. D'accord.

- Tu veux que je te passe quelque chose de plus chaud ?, proposa John, taquin.

_Sherlock 0 – John 3…_

- Je préférerais mourir de froid plutôt que de mettre l'un de tes affreux pulls.

Grincement de dents de la part de John. _Sherlock 1 – John 3…Voilà qui est déjà mieux. _

- Comme tu veux, soupira le médecin en se rallongeant.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Sherlock avait réussi à lui faire retrouver un peu de sa bonne humeur. Ce petit jeu l'avait beaucoup amusé. Oui, jeu. Parce qu'il fallait être un idiot pour ne pas avoir remarqué que le logicien n'avait pas laissé sa robe de chambre parce qu'il avait…froid. Il s'était plaint toute la journée qu'il faisait trop chaud. _Encore une de ses lubies sans doute. _

- Ce n'est pas une lubie, John !

Ledit John sursauta et tourna brusquement la tête vers son ami à s'en faire craquer les cervicales.

- Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ?, souffla-t-il complètement abasourdis.

- Non, du tout ! Tu as juste parlé tout haut.

- Ah. D'accord.

_Sherlock 2 – John 3. Beaucoup mieux. _Ils retombèrent dans le silence si longtemps que John n'était plus très loin d'un sommeil bien mérité – après ses cauchemars à répétition – quand il sentit le corps de Sherlock se coller contre son flanc gauche.

- Mmm…Sherlock ?, souffla-t-il dans un été brumeux.

- Froid, John.

- Oui, juste. Approche alors.

Le médecin sourit quand il sentit deux bras venir entourer sa taille et une tête se nicher dans son cou. Lui-même passa un bras dans le dos du brun pour le maintenir contre lui. Les boucles brunes venaient lui chatouiller la joue, mais il n'aurait changé de position pour rien au monde. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de bien-être avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, John se sentait émerger lentement du paisible sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. La source de chaleur sur sa gauche avait disparu signe que Sherlock avait dû s'éclipser en douce. Sans doute pour éviter un réveil gênant dans ses bras. Le blond ressentit une petite pointe de déception. _Il ne faut pas que j'en attende trop de la part d'un homme qui s'autoproclame « sociopathe de haut niveau ». _

John se retourna dans son lit et ouvrit suffisamment l'œil droit pour vérifier l'heure qu'il était. _Bon sang ! Neuf heures trente ! Suis en retard au boulot ! Sarah ne va pas me louper ! _Le médecin s'apprêtait à bondir hors de son lit lorsque son colocataire apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras encombrés d'un plateau sur lequel était disposé de quoi petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour John, dit Sherlock…joyeusement en pénétrant dans la pièce. Bien dormi ?

- Oui…merci, répondit le blond, statufié.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim en te réveillant alors j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, continua le détective en déposant le plateau sur le lit.

John s'aperçut que le plateau contenait deux tasses, un thermos de café – Sherlock ne savait pas faire un thé correct – des toasts beurrés, des œufs brouillés et quelques scones apportés la veille par Mrs Hudson.

- Tu as…cuisiné, dit John sur un ton étonné qu'il n'essaya même pas de masquer.

- Excellente déduction John, répondit Sherlock du tac-o-tac. J'espère que tu as faim.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit, je suis déjà en retard pour le boulot. Sarah aura ainsi l'occasion de me faire une remarque désagréable et ce sera de ta faute parce que tu as coupé mon réveil !

- Ah ! C'est vrai, s'exclama le brun avec un sourire. Je ne te l'ai pas dit.

- Pas dit quoi, Sherlock ?

- J'ai pris l'initiative de téléphoner à _Sarah_ pour lui dire que tu étais souffrant ce qui n'est pas vraiment un mensonge – tu fais peur à voir John – et que, par conséquent, tu n'irais pas travailler aujourd'hui ni dans les jours qui viennent.

Levant le regard vers son ami, Sherlock se retint d'éclater de rire. John avait les sourcils tellement haussés qu'ils se confondaient presque avec ses cheveux, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Le détective s'était attendu à cette réaction, mais pas à la suivante. Le blond se pencha vers lui pour attraper son poignet d'une main et poser l'autre sur son front.

- Non, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes, tu n'as pas de fièvre, mais ton pouls est plus rapide que la normale. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sherlock Holmes ?

- John !, s'exclama le brun en se dégageant et en tentant d'arborer un air fâché, mais il avait du mal à contenir le sourire qui voulait se forcer un passage sur ses lèvres.

- Je plaisantais, Sherlock ! Ne prends pas la mouche. Je suis juste étonné, agréablement étonné même.

- C'est vrai ? Ça te fait vraiment plaisir ?, espéra le brun avec une moue absolument adorable.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Cependant, j'espère que ce n'est pas tout pour moi !

- Non, c'est pour nous deux, confirma le logicien. A vrai dire, j'ai faim.

- Répète-moi ça !

- Quoi ? Que c'est pour nous deux ?

- Non, non, dit John avec un geste impatient de la main, répète ce que tu as dit après.

- J'ai dit : j'ai faim. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. C'est juste qu'en près de deux ans de cohabitation, c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire que tu as faim.

- Oh, John ! C'est déjà la seconde fois que tu te moque de moi en l'espace de cinq minutes, râla le brun en lui administrant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Je ne me moque pas, je constate, très cher !

- C'est moi le détective, c'est moi qui constate !

- Eh bien j'ai l'impression que ton super cerveau a décidé de prendre quelques heures de repos bien méritées, rigola John en se levant. Faut que j'aille à la salle de bain. Ne commence pas à manger sans moi, je veux profiter du spectacle, ajouta-t-il depuis les escaliers.

- John !, cria Sherlock, mécontent faisant éclater de rire son ami.

Les deux amis passèrent l'heure qui suivi assis en tailleur sur le lit de John à grignoter çà et là leur petit-déjeuner tout en conversant de sujets divers et variés et partageant quelques fous rires. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment ainsi rien que tous les deux, en toute légèreté.

- Au fait, dit John, merci d'être resté avec moi cette nuit.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, répondit Sherlock en haussant les épaules. Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi. Pas vrai ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Sherlock mordit à pleines dents dans son troisième toasts – oui, John avait compté – avant d'orienter la conversation sur une veille enquête qu'il avait aidé à résoudre quelques semaines avant qu'il ne rencontre John. Au bout de quelques minutes à monopoliser la conversation, le détective se rendit compte que son ami ne l'écoutait plus. Inquiet devant le regard vide de John, Sherlock posa la main sur l'épaule de celui-ci le faisant sursauter.

- Désolé Sherlock, tu disais ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?, demanda le brun oubliant complètement de quoi il parlait.

- Oui, oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas lorsque tu me mens, John, répliqua Sherlock. Je lis sur ton visage que ça ne va pas. Tu y repensais encore, n'est-ce pas ?

John se contenta d'acquiescer en baissant les yeux.

- Tu as déjà parlé de cette journée à ta psy ?

John eu un rire sans joie.

- Pour quoi faire ? Elle ne peut pas comprendre. C'est pour ça que je ne vais plus la voir depuis des mois. Ces séances étaient une perte de temps. Ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai vécu en Afghanistan, personne ne peut le comprendre. En parler est donc inutile.

- Tu pourrais m'en parler, suggéra le brun.

- Pourquoi ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de le faire alors que toi, tu ne me parles jamais de ton passé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir ? Pourquoi Mycroft et moi ne nous entendons pas ? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais le moindre contact avec mes parents ? Pourquoi j'en suis venu à me droguer à la cocaïne ?, énuméra Sherlock, commençant à s'énerver.

- Non, répondit John d'une voix neutre. Je ne te demande rien et ne te demanderai jamais rien parce que ce que tu as fait de ta vie avant de me connaître n'est pas important à mes yeux. La seule chose que j'ai besoin de savoir est que ton passé a fait de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Un homme qui est mon meilleur ami.

- John…

- Mycroft, tes parents, la drogue, reprit John, tout cela m'importe peu. Alors, ne me demande pas de te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. La seule chose que tu dois savoir Sherlock, c'est que cette journée a fait de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui.

John se tut et retourna à son café dont il but une longue gorgée laissant Sherlock à ses réflexions. Le silence s'étala durant de longues minutes. Le médecin craignait d'avoir choqué ou vexé son ami, mais il n'avait pas envie de lever le regard sur lui.

- Tu as raison, finit par admettre Sherlock. Je n'ai pas à savoir. Cela ne changera pas l'image que j'ai de toi.

Sherlock glissa sa main sous le menton de John pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Tu es le seul ami que j'ai, John. La seule personne qui compte vraiment pour moi. La seule personne qui m'accepte tel que je suis. Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais que tu sois différent de ce que tu es aujourd'hui.

Le blond eut un doux sourire. Sherlock pouvait parfois se laisser aller à être comme tout le monde, à ouvrir son cœur et parler de ses sentiments. Ces moments-là étaient rares. Bien trop rares au goût du médecin. Il aimait quand son ami laissait parler son cœur plutôt que sa tête.

Mut par une envie soudaine, Sherlock rapprocha centimètre par centimètre son visage de celui du blond, le regard fixé sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Plus la distance se réduisait plus l'envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes se faisait grande. Le brun constata avec délice que John s'approchait également. La main de Sherlock, qui tenait jusqu'à présent le menton du médecin, glissa sur la joue de celui-ci. Au moment même où leurs lèvres allaient se frôler, quelqu'un se racla la gorge, les faisant sursauter et s'écarter précipitamment l'un de l'autre. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers la porte restée grande ouverte. Lestrade ainsi que Donovan se tenaient dans l'encadrement. Le premier semblait gêné et la seconde choquée.

- Désolé de débarquer comme ça, dit Lestrade, puisque, visiblement, nous interrompons quelque chose…

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire Lestrade, s'exclama Sherlock avec dédain en reprenant son toast là où il l'avait laissé.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à John et fut soulagé de le voir afficher une expression neutre. Au moins, Lestrade et l'autre idiote n'auraient pas tout fichu par terre.

- Sherlock, vous m'écoutez ?

- Désolé Lestrade, vous disiez ?, dit le brun en sortant de sa contemplation de son ami.

- Je disais que j'avais essayé de vous joindre à plusieurs reprises sur votre portable et sur celui de John, mais que, n'ayant aucune réponse, j'ai voulu voir si tout allait bien.

- Visiblement, oui, murmura Donovan avec dédain.

- Oh. Je crois avoir laissé mon portable dans ma chambre, se contenta de dire Sherlock en prenant la tasse de café de John de ses mains pour y boire une gorgée ayant déjà vidé sa propre tasse. Une affaire ?

- Oui, j'aurais besoin de vous !

- Et ils boivent dans la même tasse, comme c'est mignon, se moqua une nouvelle fois Donovan avec un regard de dégoût pour Sherlock. Alors, comme ça vous êtes capable d'aimer, le taré ? Toutes mes condoléances, John.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Le médecin qui, jusque-là, s'était contenté d'écouter vu rouge. Cette Donovan commençait à lui taper sur le système et ce, depuis plusieurs semaines. Ces railleries et remarques devenaient de plus en plus récurrentes. Il admirait le calme olympien de Sherlock dans ces cas-là, mais, lui, n'en pouvait plus.

Ajouter à cela le manque de sommeil accumulé depuis plusieurs jours et la fin brutale de son moment privilégié avec Sherlock, trop s'était trop. L'aîné descendit de son lit et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Vous vous sentez bien John ?, lui demanda-t-elle en voyant la mine sombre qu'il affichait.

- Très bien.

Tout se passa très vite. John l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, la tira à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de lui décocher un crochet du gauche – absolument magnifique – en pleine mâchoire. L'agent Donovan s'écroula au sol sous les mines ahuries de Lestrade et de Sherlock. Le médecin se massa la main et tourna la tête vers son ami.

- Bon sang, ça fait du bien !, dit-il avec un sourire alors que Lestrade se penchait sur Donovan pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et l'aider à se relever.

- A moi aussi, approuva Sherlock en se levant du lit avant de se tourner vers Lestrade. Vous comptez lui passer les menottes ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, répondit Lestrade.

- Mais enfin, Lieutenant, il m'a frappé !, s'écria Donovan la main sur sa pommette blessée.

- Et en toute honnêteté, vous ne l'avez pas volé ! On n'a pas idée d'être aussi désagréable envers Sherlock quand celui-ci à un soldat qui a fait la guerre en Afghanistan pour petit a…pour ami.

- Mais !

- Taisez-vous et venez ! Sherlock, je vous envoie l'adresse par texto, retrouvez-nous y !

- Comptez sur moi !

Les deux officiers de police quittèrent les lieux laissant John et Sherlock en tête à tête. Ce dernier posa son regard sur son ami. Voir John frapper Donovan juste parce qu'elle l'avait insulté lui avait fait un bien fou. Il devait avouer avoir trouvé cela très…excitant.

- Alors comme ça tu défends mon honneur, dit-il en s'approchant du médecin.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'honneur, mais en tout cas, elle commençait à me sortir par les yeux. Et puis, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas apprécié leur intrusion chez nous sans même s'annoncer.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Alors que Sherlock allait se rapprocher de son colocataire, celui-ci battit en retraite vers les escaliers annonçant qu'il allait prendre une douche rapide. Une nouvelle enquête les attendait après tout.

Celle-ci se révéla être d'une banalité affligeante pour Sherlock. Un homme avait été retrouvé mort dans son bureau, à son domicile, le matin même. Empoisonné. Après analyses et preuves à l'appui, le détective put prouver que le coupable n'était autre que l'épouse de la victime, malheureuse dans son mariage, et qui voulait vivre tranquille avec son amant.

D'une banalité affligeante. Lestrade en avait encore prit pour son grade, Sherlock lui reprochant de le faire se déplacer pour des affaires qui n'en étaient pas. Les deux hommes s'étaient séparés fâchés, le Lieutenant menaçant d'arrêter John pour coups et blessures sur un agent de Scotland Yard. Le détective avait retroussé le nez en un signe de dégoût avant d'attraper son ami par le bras pour l'entrainer à bord du premier taxi disponible.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de t'en prendre à Lestrade, lui fit remarquer John au bout d'un moment de silence. Il ne va plus oser t'appeler pendant plusieurs jours après ça.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux survivre sans enquêtes quelques jours voire plus, répondit Sherlock avec un geste de la main signifiant qu'il s'en fichait. Je peux me trouver d'autres occupations.

- Ah vraiment ! Et quel genre d'occupations ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?, s'enquit Sherlock en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

- Bien sûr que oui. Je préfèrerais que tu me mettes au courant avant de commencer une nouvelle lubie. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ravages notre appartement.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Cette nouvelle occupation devrait te plaire, j'en suis sûr.

- Ah vraiment !, s'exclama John avec un petit rire qui indiquait tout le contraire.

- Oui, vraiment. Tu verras, mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, que dirais-tu si nous allions manger un morceau chez Angelo ?

- Attends, tu me propose deux fois dans la même journée de…manger ! Tu es sûr d'aller bien Sherlock ?

- A merveilles ! Et puis, je te rappelle que c'est notre rituel d'aller manger dehors après la résolution d'une enquête.

- Il me semblait que ce n'était pas une « vraie » enquête celle-là, lui rappela le médecin, amusé.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Bon, c'est oui ou non ?, s'impatienta le cadet.

- Oui à la seule condition que tu manges aussi.

- Mais bien entendu John. Quoi ?, ajouta-t-il après un moment en constatant que son ami ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Non, rien. Je me disais juste que tu me surprendras toujours.

- Je ne suis visiblement pas le seul à surprendre l'autre. Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais le crochet du gauche que tu as donné à Donovan. C'était mémorable, vraiment.

- Oh, je crois qu'elle non plus ne l'oubliera pas de sitôt !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et eurent bien du mal à se reprendre étant donné que le rire de l'un déclenchait à nouveau celui de l'autre. Le taxi s'arrêta devant chez eux. Pour une fois, Sherlock prit le temps de payer la course. Ils marchèrent tranquillement en direction du restaurant d'Angelo dans un silence agréable. Dès que le brun poussa la porte, Angelo se précipita sur eux pour les saluer Sherlock et son « rencart » comme il appelait toujours John.

- La table près de la fenêtre, comme d'habitude ?, s'enquit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui Angelo, merci, répondit Sherlock alors qu'il entrainait déjà son ami vers la dite table.

- J'apporte les menus et une bougie, c'est plus…

- Romantique, oui, on sait, s'exclama John avec un petit rire.

Les deux hommes retirèrent leurs vestes et s'installèrent face à face. Sherlock posa les coudes sur la table, joignit les mains et posa le menton dessus. Le brun s'était mis en mode « détective » ce qui amusa le médecin. Angelo revint avec les menus et la bougie avant de les laisser à nouveau le temps qu'ils décident quoi manger.

- Vas-y, dis ce que tu as à dire Sherlock, ne te prive pas, dit soudain John sans même lever les yeux du menu.

- Comment ça ?, demanda le cadet, étonné.

- Tes yeux ne cessent de faire des allées et venues entre le menu et moi depuis plusieurs minutes. Cela veut donc dire que quelque chose te tracasse et que cela me concerne. Donc, je t'écoute !

Le détective ne put retenir un sourire. John l'étonnerait toujours. Ses réactions n'étaient jamais celles que le brun attendait. C'était ça qui rendait la vie au côté du médecin absolument…exaltante. En plus de tout un tas d'autres choses.

- Belle déduction, John, je te félicite, répondit le brun avec sincérité.

- Merci. Alors ?

- Eh bien, puisse que ton cerveau semble fonctionner à plein régime aujourd'hui, je te laisse…deviner.

- Serait-ce un défi ?

- Exactement John, c'en est un !, s'exclama le détective, excité comme un gosse le jour de Noël. Déjà des idées, peut-être ?

- Non, aucune pour le moment Sherlock, mentit John avec brio pour une fois.

Angelo vint les interrompre pour prendre leur commande. Sherlock commanda une bouteille de vin et les lasagnes, spécialité maison.

- Et le rencart, qu'est-ce qu'il prend ?, demanda le bonhomme avec un sourire envers John.

- La même chose, merci !, répondit le « rencart » en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami qui avait les lèvres légèrement pincées, signe de contrariété.

- C'est noté !

L'Italien s'éclipsa une nouvelle fois avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs plats que les deux amis entamèrent avec enthousiasme, même pour Sherlock. La conversation allait bon train comme quelques heures plus tôt lors du petit-déjeuner quand, sans trop savoir comment, ils finirent par parler de la sœur de John.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles récemment ?, demanda Sherlock.

- Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle dit aller bien et avoir arrêté de boire.

- Mais tu ne la crois pas, nota le détective en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- Non. Depuis qu'elle s'est remise avec Clara, celle-ci tente de la convaincre d'aller en cure de désintoxication, mais Harry s'y refuse. Elle ne veut pas de notre aide et ne veut pas se prendre en mains. Tôt ou tard, elle brisera encore le cœur de Clara.

- Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir ta sœur et passer quelques jours avec elle, suggéra le brun.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, je suis sûr que cela serait plus efficace que de simples appels téléphoniques.

L'idée d'être loin de John durant plusieurs jours d'affilées n'était pas pour enchanter le détective, loin de là, mais le médecin aimait sa sœur quoiqu'il en dise.

- C'est une bonne idée, Sherlock. Je vais y réfléchir.

Bien que tout était déjà réfléchit. Il n'était pas question qu'il parte quelque part sans son détective. La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque les deux hommes décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. A peine eut-il mis un pied dans le salon que Sherlock se précipitait sur son étui à violon. Pendant qu'il sortait l'instrument, John alla s'installer dans le canapé attrapant au passage un petit mot mis en évidence sur la table basse.

- Tiens, dit-il, Mrs Hudson a décidé d'aller quelques jours chez sa sœur. Elle nous demande de ne pas faire de bêtises durant son absence.

- Chère Mrs Hudson, murmura le brun tout en glissant son violon sur son épaule avant d'entamer une mélodie de son cru.

John se laissa bercer par la musique et ferma les yeux. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il était aux portes du sommeil quand il sentit un souffle sur son visage. Ouvra nt les yeux, le médecin constata que son ami se tenait à genoux devant lui entre ses jambes écartées, les mains posées de part et d'autre de son corps.

- John ?

- Oui, Sherlock, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Des idées ?

Le médecin ne put retenir un sourire sachant que son ami serait vite revenu à la charge avec son histoire de défi. Défi qui était on ne peut plus simple, soit dit en passant. A deux reprises, John n'avait pas rectifié Angelo d'un « je ne suis pas son rencart » comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand une personne les prenait pour un couple. Sans compter le matin même où il n'avait pas essayé de contredire Lestrade.

- Une seule, répondit John en se redressant dans le canapé.

- Ah oui, murmura Sherlock d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude. Et ?

- Je te le dirais si tu me parles d'abord de ta soi-disant « nouvelle occupation » qui est sensée me « plaire ».

Le regard de Sherlock glissa sur les lèvres de son ami. Son souffle se faisait déjà plus rapide, son cœur lui martelant la poitrine.

- Il est préférable que je te montre en quoi elle consiste plutôt que de perdre mon énergie à t'en parler dans le détail.

Le brun leva la main droite et la glissa sur la nuque de John pour rapprocher son visage du sien. _Pourvu que personne ne nous interrompe cette fois !_ Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, lentement. Le blond ferma les yeux et Sherlock l'imita au moment même où ses lèvres touchèrent celles de son ami. John appuya un peu plus le baiser et ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la pointe de la langue de Sherlock venir caresser sa lèvre supérieure.

Sans se poser de questions, il entre-ouvrit les lèvres et sa langue vint rencontrer celle de son détective. Celui-ci, désireux de plus de contacts, rompit le baiser une fraction de secondes afin de grimper habillement sur le canapé et de s'installer sur les cuisses du blond. Prenant le visage de son ami en coupe, Sherlock reprit là où en étaient.

Alors que leurs langues se taquinaient et jouaient l'une avec l'autre, John glissa les mains sous la veste puis sous la chemise de Sherlock pour aller lui caresser le bas du dos. A peine eut-il effleuré la peau soyeuse du bout des doigts que Sherlock gémit bruyamment dans sa bouche en s'arquant. Le médecin nota dans un coin de sa tête que l'endroit était plus que sensible pour son compagnon avant de remonter les mains le long des flancs du brun.

Le baiser se fit plus doux et plus tendre et se termina par de légers effleurements entre leurs lèvres, leurs souffles erratiques se mélangeant. John posa son front sur celui de Sherlock voulant à tout prix maintenir le plus de contacts possibles entre eux.

- Alors, souffla Sherlock, est-ce que…cette nouvelle occupation…te plaît ?

- Je ne suis...pas encore sûr !, le taquina John en laissant ses mains revenir sur le bas du dos du cadet, là où il semblait être si sensible, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. J'aurais besoin d'un autre aperçut.

- Accordé, répondit le brun avant de plonger avec avidité sur les lèvres si tentantes du médecin.

L'échange se fit plus charnel, plus passionnel. Les lèvres étaient léchées, sucées, mordillées. Les langues se caressaient puis se repoussaient. Les mains de John serraient étroitement les hanches du détective qui avait entrepris d'ouvrir les boutons de la chemise du blond afin de caresser la peau dévoilée centimètre par centimètre. Tout n'était plus que gémissements, halètements et soupirs. John entreprit d'inverser leur position et fit basculer Sherlock pressant ainsi leurs corps l'un contre l'autre tout le long du canapé.

Le brun sourit contre les lèvres de son compagnon, heureux de l'initiative. Maintenant, il pouvait se débarrasser de cette chemise trop encombrante à son goût. L'aîné, se retrouvant torse nu, voulu rééquilibrer les choses. Il rompit le baiser faisant grogner le logicien de mécontentement. Rigolant devant son attitude boudeuse, John entreprit d'envoyer valser plus loin la veste et la chemise de Sherlock qui se laissa faire avec joie.

Le blond se pencha à nouveau vers lui, leurs peaux brûlantes entrant en contact, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser qui se termina par une multitude de baisers prodigués par John le long de la mâchoire et du cou de Sherlock. Celui-ci gémit à nouveau, un peu plus bruyamment, en rejetant la tête en arrière pour offrir à son ami un meilleur accès.

- Je pense être plus qu'un simple rencart, maintenant, susurra John à l'oreille du détective. Qu'en dis-tu Sherlock ?, ajouta-t-il en pressant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre.

Le logicien arqua le dos pour accentuer la pression entre leurs bas-ventres.

- Tu as toujours été plus qu'un simple rencart, John, admit le détective en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

A cet instant, les mots, les « je t'aime » n'étaient pas nécessaires, n'étaient pas assez forts, pas assez vrais. Ce qu'ils partageaient allait bien au-delà de ça. Les actes valaient mieux que de longs discours. Sherlock leva la main, caressa du bout des doigts le visage de John et en retraça les contours sans le quitter des yeux. Leurs cœurs battaient à vive allure, le contact de leurs peaux entre elles leur donnait des frissons le long de l'échine, leurs lèvres étaient gonflées et rougies par les baisers, leurs joues d'un rose soutenu et leurs yeux plus brillants que d'ordinaire.

John frissonna encore plus quand la main de Sherlock glissa sur son cou puis le long de son épaule blessée caressant sa cicatrice du bout des doigts. Il en avait plusieurs autres sur le corps, principalement sur le torse, et il s'était souvent senti mal à l'aise lorsque le regard de ses partenaires s'y attardait.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sherlock se redressa suffisamment pour aller embrasser sa cicatrice à l'épaule. Puis, il embrassa le médecin avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Leurs lèvres ne faisaient que bouger dans un rythme lent les unes contre les autres, mais c'était le meilleur baiser que John ait connu et de loin. En fait, tous les baisers échangés avec Sherlock étaient absolument…fabuleux. _Sans doute parce que je suis vraiment mordu de lui…_

Le brun s'écarta juste assez pour lui souffler quelques paroles.

- Surtout n'ai jamais honte de tes cicatrices, pas devant moi…Elles ont contribués à faire de toi l'homme que j'ai rencontré. Un homme en qui j'ai une totale confiance et à qui je confierais ma vie sans hésitation.

Sherlock caressa du bout des doigts une autre cicatrice, plus petite.

- J'aimerais les embrasser les unes après les autres, murmura-t-il avec un sourire des plus séducteurs.

- Je te laisserais faire, répondit John d'une voix tellement rauque qu'elle fit frissonner le brun. Je te laisserais faire de moi tout ce que tu veux.

- Fais attention John, je pourrais bien te prendre au mot.

- C'est le but, Sherlock, c'est le but.

Le détective sourit d'une manière qui illumina tout son visage ne le rendant que plus magnifique aux yeux de John.

- Mrs Hudson sera absente plusieurs jours, reprit Sherlock, Lestrade va me bouder presque autant de temps. Ce qui veut donc dire que je t'ai pour moi seul le reste de la semaine. Personne ne viendra nous déranger.

- J'en conclu que tu as déjà réfléchis à une manière bien agréable de passer le temps, je me trompe ?

- Oh que non !

Le brun se redressa en position assise, obligeant John à faire de même à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et déposa avec impatience ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, leurs mains se baladant sur le corps de l'autre avec empressement. Les ceintures atterrirent sur le sol du salon, les boutons de leurs pantalons sautèrent. John grogna dans la bouche de Sherlock lorsque les mains de celui-ci vinrent se poser sur ses fesses. Il tira sur les cheveux du brun pour incliner sa tête en arrière afin d'intensifier leur baiser.

Toutes pensées cohérentes avaient éclatées telle des bulles de savon, mais cela n'empêchait pas le monde de continuer à tourner. Un raclement de gorge particulièrement sonore leur fit rouvrir les yeux et les figèrent dans leur position des plus…intimes et compromettantes.

- Sherlock, aurais-tu l'amabilité de retirer tes mains de là où elles sont ? C'est bien plus que ce que mes pauvres yeux sont capables de supporter.

Eh bien, si Sherlock et John ne voulaient pas que tout l'Empire Britannique soit au courant pour leur nouvelle relation, c'était…loupé.

- Notre mère ne t'a-t-elle jamais appris qu'il fallait frapper aux portes avant d'entrer, Mycroft ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je te ferais remarquer, très cher frère, que la porte était _déjà_ ouverte.

_Règle n°1 : toujours, je dis bien « toujours », vérifier que TOUTES les portes sont bien fermées à double tour lorsque je suis seul avec John…Toujours._

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Je me suis déjà lancée sur un troisième OS...inspiration, quand tu nous tiens...pour celles et ceux que cela intéresse. J'hésite à faire un lemon dans les règles de l'art...j'aimerais m'y essayer, mais je me demande si cela apporterait vraiment quelque chose de plus ou si mes OS sont très bien ainsi. Je ne sais pas. **

**Votre avis ? **

**Bises, **

**Diabo**


End file.
